


Halloween With The Demons

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fan Characters, Hellspawns, M/M, Multi, Polygamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Courtesy idea of Dear Anon with Hastur and Ligur being Native like Crowley with their Hellspawns (and now being given permission from @ovenlex the maker/idea behind Coraline/Demon child seen with Dagon and Hastur) it's also now become a shared idea idea of, @ovenlex who shot me the idea of Halloween with these beautiful Hellish Beanderps and their parents soooo here it is~
Relationships: Dagon & Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Dagon & Hastur (Good Omens), Dagon & Ligur (Good Omens), Dagon/Hastur (Good Omens), Dagon/Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Dagon/Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Halloween With The Demons

**Author's Note:**

> (No their not Hellbeans I just called them that sorry xD)
> 
> Warning polygamy since HasturxLigur are the parents of Jasper, Chase, and Aza whilst HasturxDagon is the parents of Coraline
> 
> And so in this AU that's been made, their all littermates, Hastur has been sired by Ligur AND Dagon (fics HAVE been made about this) and also, their all Demons

None of the Dukes would EVER admit even in court of Law before Satan Himself or God in her Kingdom that living life like the traitor CRAWLEY was indeed, blissful!

No screams of the Damned to awaken you from a rather good night's sleep! No Ushers nor Imps waddling around under your feet begging you to see to this, Damn them, Sign these-

No, a different Damned and mini made 'Imps' did that just fine and right on que though the three weren't in Hell, as if their Lord Beelzebub had given them each a parting gift plus one!

Except-

These Damned and mini 'Imps' all looked in some form or another like each Duke resting in the bed, three different sized bodies intertwined in some way.

Their Lord Beelzebub had NOTHING to do with these four spawns padding towards the once powerful beasts of Hell.

Had nothing in their siring, no hand in their birthing!

Four Hellspawns defied their Lord, defied their King, and defied God Herself and grew up Above as 'normal' as little Hellspawns could-And much like being raised to be such, they acted quite the part too and without warning-The Dukes slumbers were all disturbed. 

Chase, the second born and wildest jumped upon Dagon then Ligur with claws out.

Coraline, the third born, squealed out as she jumped upon the bed, Aza, the last born, laughed with wings out beside her sister, "WAKE UP! IT'S HALLOWEEN!!!"

Jasper, the first born, only smiled sweetly and patted his mums face as his sire and Dagon each nearly discorperated then pulled their children into the bed with them and play fight them.

"You okay, lil Tadpole?" Hastur asks Jasper who nods and flaps his wings as Ligur falls out of the bed and Dagon howls in laughter as Chase and Coraline leap after him to finish him off.

Jasper: 'Yep, I'm good~'

Aza meanwhile held onto the back of Dagons shoulders and watches her sister and brother 'maul' Ligur, Dagon taking her up after a short watch and offered as the larger built of the three mating pair fell sideways beneath the spawns, "Who's hungry?"

"YES!"

"Satan and his Legion, Chase!" Dagon snorted as the beast looked up from his 'kill' bright eyed and hungry for more and readied himself to get off his sire.

"Coral!" Hastur tried not to snicker as his daughter pounced her brother to get ahead, their Hellbean habits fading but some a biiiit slower than others-Coral's habit of showing her wilder brother she WASN'T going to be pushed around may never truly fade and as she hurried out of the adults nest/room, Chase snarled but smiled, ready for the challenge and showed that, nor would his wild ambition to prove himself.

Jasper followed his siblings along with Dagon then with Hastur helping Ligur up, the large family soon gathered for, what to THEM seemed as normal a meal as mortals called eggs and bacon, breakfast.

\- 

Still Demons, Ligur and Dagon left to find a decent kill every other night when one or two of them went to work back in Hell, leaving one of them back home with their Spawns.

So that's what was on the menu. A well kept cow carcass, and for Jasper, the most Angelic of the litter it seemed, berry juices and icy berry mixes. A sweet treat for their eating the creature near him in the end.

Once their own version of breakfast was completed, the sun was just starting to set.

No need for morning. They needed no schooling. They'd been offered by their sires and mum and each chose to try and do it later.

For now, it was business of sleeping in during the morning and day and playing at night under their mums eye whilst their sires went to work back in Hell.

Today however, each Hellspawns body buzzed with excitement now at the idea of going out tonight whilst their parents wondered… Why?

Tempting these kids doing the treating and such was better, and Lurking..

"Angel's!"

"WHERE!?" Hastur screamed and flared his large desert colored wings to shield his Spawns from the window.

"No, mum, mum! Aza and I had a great idea! We should dress like Angel's since well, we're not!" Coraline said and Aza smiled, "Mortals dress up like us all the time, and like Angel's too! So why not?"

The parents all looked at one another then to Jasper who sucked on his fruit icy contentedly, eyes and wings bright and happy.

"Your saying, you lot are ganna be, Angels!? Whilst lil Jasp is ganna be a Demon?"

Chase showed his fangs as he chirped, "Yep!" Jasper gave a noise of frustration then formed his tongue to grow longer to get the last of his sweet treat from the back of the container. 

"It's only for a night~" Coraline asked and together with Aza batting their eyes at their parents, they asked, "Pleeease?"

"Might not hurt, Amph?"

"Pet?"

Jasper: 'Blep!'

The container dropped from his mouth, longer forked formed tongue out as his mum looked at him calmly. 

It was only a costume..

As if answering, Jasper shivered his wings and made them spooky Demon dark then his eyes like his mums before spitting like a Hellbean, mimicking Chase as best he could without noise, claws out, ears back, fangs bared. 

"A'right…" Hastur whispered and his Hellspawns all cheered before clambering over one another to get what they needed before they set out for the night.

WHY these Spawns didn't want to HUNT these mortals on Halloween was beyond their parents right then but watching as each of the four got dressed and or helped one another with one thing or another they couldn't help but figure out the culprit-

Because they'd been brought up Above.

And they'd been given as normal a life as Hellspawns could possibly have!

For now-

Let them have some fun~ 

-

Outside in the cold crispy night air, three Angel's and an all to happy Demon raced from house to house whilst their parents hung back, watching their Spawns with vigilance akin to an eagle upon a fish.

Amongst other mortal spawns or alone, they came back laughing and happy with goodies in hand and left ready for more, chanting the mortals, 'Trick or Treat' as they went.

Hastur, Ligur, and Dagon couldn't help but feel their ears lower at how adorable their Spawns were. Even for Demons they knew what pure love was and their four Spawns were forms of that!

During the back and forth from the homes, one parent's face looked into each bag when their Spawns returned, eager to see what THINGS the mortals offered them and soon found out these odd THINGS in the paper could be eaten and these THINGS were AMAZING!

"Fish, Chase isn't ganna be a happy Angel when he finds his bags been nicked!" Ligur rumbled to the ginger haired Duke who's face was deep into the bag of goodies. 

"Oi, like he needs more sweets?" Hastur scoffed as the bunch raced over with their hands full, Chase catching Dagon red handed-Or in this case, face deep, in his candy bag.

"Oi, is that why my bags felt so light?"

"Pppff!" Coraline laughed beside him.

Jasper watched Dagon carefully lower the bag from their head and couldn't help but shimmer his own feathers in laughter at their slow monotone response of, "No-"

"His bloody face!" Ligur bellowed as his son held his candy bag still in Dagons clawed hands and shoved his own head inside it just to be sure he was right.

And he was.

Slowly, his head lifted up and with torn ears lowered but no rage anywhere in their black depths, his eyes just said blatantly up at Dagon, 'Why?'

Jasper gently placed his candy laidin arms into Chase's bag and dumped its contents inside before flapping his wings sweetly.

Jasper: 'I like the popcorn balls and pretzels myself anyway~'

And pulled those from his bag before handing it off to all three siblings to fight over when they got home.

Jasper: 'Go over this all together at home~ Leave me the popcorn and pretzels please!'

"I have a few fruit candies myself." Coraline started up and Aza checked her own and found, a...Rock?

"Who in Satan's name gave my girl a ROCK?" Ligur roared when Aza held it up in baffled confusion. 

Unperturbed by it, Coraline took it and beamed at it, commenting how it looked like something from a game she'd played-Subnautica, she said and Aza held it close, smiling.

A sea based other worldly game, one Coraline knew about and wouldn't lie about saying something was to her liking.

She didn't know where she got it from but would cherish it always~

"Cheer up, here~" Coraline herself said out of nowhere and dumped a carved pumpkin on her brother's head.

"Now you hold the carcass of a dead veggie upon your head!"

"Lord Chase, King of Pumpkins!"

Chase, below the gord snorted and blew holes out of it to accommodate his horns and snapped, wings flared, Coraline laughing happily, running away with him chasing her with flames coming from the mouth of the pumpkin, "CHASE THE PUMPKIN KING!"

"Chase the Pumpkin King? Alright!" Ligur said and dove for his son with Jasper close behind.

"Wait, no! No! My names Chase! WAIT!"

"Should we save him, Amph?" Dagon asked as the two adults watched, Aza following shortly after, giving Hastur the rock before doing so.

"Naah!"

The screams of Chase now being chased down echoed through the night, the laughter of Hellspawns littering the air around them like one would say 'music to a mortals ears'.

As Dagon and Hastur settled onto a park bench to watch the show of their spawns and shared mate Ligur playing with them, they couldn't imagine a life better than this if they tried.

Not being Dukes, not being of the Fallen, not even following Satan!

There could in fact be no better life lived and if asked by either of these three of Hastur, Dagon, or Ligur, they'd tell you, the traitor CRAWLEY had been right about something after all…

This WAS nice!

Very nice!

Being Native and having a life Above!

Where your Hellspawns could live life as normal as a Hellspawn could possibly be~


End file.
